High Grade Build Fighters
High Grade Build Fighters, or HGBF, is a line of Gunpla kits of the Mobile Suits from Gundam Build Fighters and Gundam Build Fighters Try Series in the Gundam meta series. It is split into two lines: the standard 1/144 model kits and High Grade Build Custom, which consists of accessories to enhance other Gunpla kits.[http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/gunpla/bf.htm Gunpla Taizen - Gundam Build Fighters] List Gundam Build Fighters = |-| Gundam Build Fighters Try = {| class="wikitable sortable" ! HGBF # ! Model ! Series ! Yen Price ! Release Date ! Notes |- |018 |BG-011B Build Burning Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,512 |October 2014 |First Gunpla and all new kit for Gundam Build Fighters Try, the second season of the anime. |- |019 |RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |October 2014 |Remolded variant of HGUC-067 with new parts, including some parts from Powered Arms Powereder. |- |020 |LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,728 |November 2014 |All new kit. Lightning Back Weapon System (BWS) sold separately as HGBC-015. |- |021 |KUMA-F Beargguy F |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |November 2014 |Color and design variant of HGBF-005 with Petit'gguy unit. |- |022 |Gundam Ez-SR |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |November 2014 |Remolded variant of HGUC-155. Includes parts for the Ez-ARMS and other parts for three different configurations (Intruder, Eliminator, Shadow Phantom). |- |023 |SD-237 Winning Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,080 |December 2014 |First SD Gundam in the kit series (marketed as "SD Build Fighters"). Features Recombining Transformation System and some parts can be used by HGBF-018 and HGBF-020. |- |024 |AMX-104GG R-Gyagya |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |December 2014 |Original kit of this scale and series. A design variant of AMX-104 R-Jarja Mobile Suit. |- |025 |MSN-001M Mega-Shiki |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |December 2014 |Remolded variant of HGUC-136 with new parts. Mega Ride Launcher available in white as HGBC-017. |- |026 |PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |January 2015 | |- |027 |Hi-Mock |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥864 |January 2015 | |- |028 |TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |February 2015 |Remolded variant of HGBF-018 with new parts. |- |030 |SD-237S Star Winning Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥¥1,296 |February 2015 |Remolded variant of HGBF-023 with new parts. |- |031 |GNW-100P Gundam Portent |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |March 2015 |Includes custom display stand. |- |032 |S×D×G Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,080 |March 2015 |Contain parts to build SDG-R1 Snibal Gundam, SDG-R2 Dragonagel Gundam or SDG-R3 Giracanon Gundam. Snibal-Drago-Gira can be created by using three kits. |- |034 |GN-9999 Transient Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |April 2015 |Includes custom display stand. |- |035 |XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth TYPE. GBFT |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥2,376 |April 2015 |Variant of HGUC-187 with some pearl gloss parts. |- |036 |RX-END Gundam The End |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥2,376 |May 2015 | |- |037 |NK-13J Denial Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |May 2015 | |- |N/A |Petit'gguy |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥540 |May 2015 |Separate release of the Petit'gguy unit from HGBF-021 (marketed as "HG Petit'gguy" or "HGPG"). Available in Burning Red, Lightning Blue, Winning Yellow, and Future Pink. Comes with jigsaw puzzle display stand. |- |038 |最強機動 Gundam Tryon 3 |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥3,024 |June 2015 |Variant of HGUC-111 with new runners. Includes original Gunpla non-transformable Core Fighter. |- |039 |LSZ-006 Lightning Zeta Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥2,376 |July 2015 | |- |040 |MS-09R-35 Dom R35 |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,080 |July 2015 | |- |041 |Kurenai Musha Amazing |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,080 |August 2015 | |- |041 |GT-9600-dV Gundam Leopard da Vinci |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |August 2015 | |-| Side Stories = {| class="wikitable sortable" ! HGBF # ! Model ! Series ! Yen Price ! Release Date ! Notes |- |029 |RX-93-ν2V Hi-ν Gundam Vrabe |Gundam Build Fighters Amazing |¥2,592 |February 2015 |First kit from the ''Gundam Build Fighters Amazing'' (manga) and Gundam Build Fighters Document (photo novel) to be released, variant of HGUC-95 and HGGB-02. |- |033 |XXXG-00W0CV Wing Gundam Zero Honoo |Gundam Build Fighters Honoo Try |¥1,944 |March 2015 |First kit from the Gundam Build Fighters Honoo and Gundam Build Fighters Honoo Try photo novel to be released, variant of HGAC-174. |-| Exclusives = {| class="wikitable sortable" ! HGBF # ! Model ! Series ! Yen Price ! Release Date ! Notes |- |N/A |ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam Plavsky Particle Clear Ver. |Gundam Build Fighters |¥2,700 |November 2013 |Special clear variant of HG SEED-R15. Sold exclusively in a special release of BACK-ON's "Nibun no Ichi/INFINITY" CD single. |- |N/A |Build Akatsuki Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters |¥2,100 |December 2013 |Bandai Hobby Pro-Shop exclusive color variant of HG SEED-38 with new parts. Designed by Katsumi Kawaguchi. |- |N/A |侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam Plavsky Particle Clear Ver. |Gundam Build Fighters |¥2,700 |March 2014 |Special clear variant of HGBF-007. Sold exclusively in a special release of BACK-ON's "wimp" CD single. |- |N/A |GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam Ver. RG System |Gundam Build Fighters |¥1,944 |October 2014 |Hobby Online Shop exclusive color variant of HGBF-009. |- |N/A |Gundam Dynames Arm Arms |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥2,100 |December 2014 |Bandai Hobby Pro-Shop exclusive color variant of HG00-03 with new parts. Designed by Katsumi Kawaguchi. |- |N/A |MS-07R-35 Gouf R35 Plavsky Particle Clear Ver. |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥2,700 |December 2014 |Special clear variant of HGBF-015. Sold exclusively in a special release of BACK-ON's "Cerulean" CD single. |- |N/A |Berry Berry Beargguy F (Family) |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥2,700 |March 2015 |Color variant of HGBF-021. Sold exclusively in a special release of Edge of Life's "Just Fly Away" CD single. |- |N/A |NK-13 Cathedral Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Amazing |¥2,484 |August 2015 |Hobby Online Shop exclusive color variant of HGBF-037 with new parts. |- |N/A |煌黒機動 Gundam Dryon Drei |Gundam Try Age |¥3,024 |August 2015 |Hobby Online Shop exclusive color variant of HGBF-038. |- |N/A |RX-93ν-2I Hi-ν Gundam Influx |Gundam Build Fighters Amazing |¥3,024 |TBA |Hobby Online Shop exclusive color variant of HGBF-029 with additional parts, including some parts from HGBC-006 Trivia *In keeping with its Italian theme, the Wing Gundam Fenice's box packaging uses the Ferrari font for the labels on the main side panel and instruction booklet instead of the GP Base font used in the other Gunpla boxes.Gundam Guy - HG 1/144 Wing Gundam Fenice - Released in Japan! *Unlike other HG kits, the Beargguy III's box and instruction booklet photos display the assembled kit without the panel lines drawn or the seam lines covered up, reflecting China Kousaka's beginner level in Gunpla building. Parts of the instruction booklet have a female-oriented layout compared to other kits in this series. References See also *High Grade Build Custom External links *[http://bandai-hobby.net/site/gunpla_buildfighters.html Gundam Build Fighters at Bandai Hobby] Category:Gunpla Category:Out of Universe information